the_lenny_lego_showfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Fireman
This article is about the fictitious character. For the film see: Mr. Fireman (2014 film)'' '''Jonah B Flenderson, known on screen by his official nickname, Mr. Fireman, is a fictitious character from the YouTube TV series The Lenny Leggo Show. Mr. Fireman is one of the most famous side-characters from the show and is Mr. Ambulance's cousin. In a similar manner to Barney Fife in The Andy Griffith Show, is considered the main comedy core of the show, even though Lenny Leggo is technically the main star. Mr. Fireman's character was, since the beginning of the show's run, meant to be the dumb character of the show who provides a majority of the comedy. In 2016, Mr. Fireman will undergo a character redesign. Character With his real name being Jonah B Flenderson, he decided to call himself "Mr. Fireman" when he began taking fire fighting classes down at the fire department, believing that he would become the greatest firefighter to ever live, thus, establishing his nickname for him to be known as for generations after his passing. He dreams about the legacy he intends to leave several centuries down the road, as the great "Mr. Fireman; the greatest firefighter known to man kind: A superhero, a hero to us all". Mr. Fireman's lifestyle, however, is exactly the opposite of that. He is described as a lazy, overweight man who enjoys nothing more than watching TV and eating (usually fast food). He weights 260 pounds, not surprisingly. Despite his firefighting goals, Mr. Fireman also, constantly, makes it his life goal to set world records at fast food restaraunts. during the Season 5 episode, "Lenny and Mr. Fireman Break Bad", Mr. Fireman attempts to get Mcdonald's for free, despite being completely broke. He pleads the manager to give him free food until he ends up banned from the restaurant for life; he still cannot go there to this day. Although Mr. Fireman's favorite restaurant is Mcdonald's, he occasionally goes to other fast-food restaurants as well, like Taco Bell. On at least one occasion, Mr. Fireman melted the toilet while taking a crap after a world record attempt at Mcdonald's. He is also particularly fond of eating competitions, joining them whenever he can. Mr. Fireman is a firefighter in training who takes classes from his teacher, Buzz Tarco. Although he is technically in class training, he sometimes also gets assigned to the payed portion of his job; "Building cover". As a result, he nonetheless always refers to his classmates as "co-workers" and to Tarco his "boss". Mr. Fireman has an unspecified number of co-workers, with Johnson, Samuel (deceased as of Mr. Fireman: Crusaders of Fire), and Ryan, as the most mentioned of these. Buzz Tarco constantly punishes Mr. Fireman for misbehaving, usually for throwing food-fights in the cafeteria during lunch break, or, on rare occasions, even in the classroom itself. Often times, he is sent to the fire department's ultimate punishment, The Bonus Round. Out of any of the firemen at the department, Mr. Fireman is sent to the bonus round the most often by far. Ironically, anytime Mr. Fireman receives an emergency call, he is able to get the job done successfully, but otherwise, never gets any work done at all. However, Mr. Fireman rarely ever responds to any emergency call, as his only job with the department is building cover, which only involves sitting on top of a building, checking it's surface temperature, and making sure it doesn't burn down. Mr. Fireman has only been assigned to this task with the fire department because he fails to learn anything beyond the concept of calling 911 if a building gets hot enough, due to his constantly failing grades. Outside of food and firefighting, Mr. Fireman also, sometimes, uses his spare time, what he calls, inventing, actually building useless appliances that have already been manufactured by major companies anyway. Mr. Fireman's "inventions" never work, they always explode after a few seconds, max, of use. In one episode, Mr. Fireman tries to make some money for his friend Lenny by fixing up an old car of his and selling it to a young couple. When selling the car to the couple, Mr. Fireman explains that, in restoring the car, he was "forced" to modify the car such as that the gas pedal became the break pedal (and vice versa), the car would fall apart if more than 1,000lbs of "person" or weight was in the car, and that the car would explode if driven over 25mph with the air conditioning on, the keys became permanently latched into the transmission (when it was taken apart and rebuilt), and that it would be required to wait at least 30 minutes for the engine to warm up before driving off. Additionally, it was required that the car must be kicked in the front several time to even get the engine started. The offer for the car was, not surprisingly, turned down (despite Mr. Fireman's attempt to use credit card acceptability as a sale ploy). Mr. Fireman has a very strange history. He lived with his parents until he was age 20, and then went missing for five years. In a deleted scene for The Lenny Leggo Movie 3, his picture is shown on the news as anchors are describing the story of his disappearance along with an age progressed photo, in which his face looks exactly the same as in the previous photo (a humorous reference to the fact that the characters do not age as the show progresses). At age 25, exactly 5 years later to the day, he was found, living in a Mcdonald's bathroom and lived there until his cousin, Mr. Ambulance called and suggested that they start a new life together. The two have lived together since. The two used to live in a reasonably uxorious house, until it was blown up from what of Mr. Fireman's science experiments. They were forced to move into an apartment and still live there even today. Mr. Fireman's birthday is January 4th. relationship with Lenny Leggo Outside of his cousin and roomate, Mr. Fireman is best friends with Lenny Leggo. Lenny and Mr. Fireman usually get along, but Lenny rejects any ideas that Mr. Fireman has when the two are in a dilemma, as Mr. Fireman usually comes up with very ridiculous ideas. For example, in The Lenny Lego Movie 2, Lenny rejects a plan that Mr. Fireman made up titled "Mr. Fireman's Clonebot catcher: BUSTED!". The paper shows a drawing of Clonebot in a circle with a line drawn through him, an obvious parody of Ghost Busters. Although the plan is unexplained, Lenny rejects it, and points out that Mr. Fireman incorrectly drew Clonebot with four arms, as he actually only has two. Mr. Fireman just decides to "pretend that the upper pair, would be his ears". In The Lenny Leggo Movie 3, Lenny rejects Mr. Fireman's idea to set himself on fire during his baby shower as a daredevil stunt to entertain the party goers. Lenny even forbids Mr. Fireman from doing it himself at the shower. relationship with Mr. Ambulance Mr. Fireman is Mr. Ambulance's cousin and roommate. Although the two care about each other very much, Mr. Ambulance usually suffers for Mr. Fireman's actions. Anytime Mr. Ambulance scores a bonus check from his job, he is forced to spend it on more food, sometimes more expensive diet food for his going-on obese cousin. Mr. Fireman sometimes also cleans out their collectively owned bank account on food. Mr. Ambulance constantly tries to discipline Mr. Fireman just as much if not more often than his boss, but is never successful. appearances Mr. Fireman appears in almost every episode, with the only exception being "Like Father Unlike Son", in which he is completely absent (he was originally set to appear in the episode, but since his character was found to be unimportant to the plot, his scenes were deleted from the episode). Mr. Fireman appears in all three Lenny Leggo films and even has his own spin-off film named after himself. The spin-off film was released March 14th 2014 and a sequel was released on July 3rd 2015. The action figure used for Mr. Fireman for Seasons 1-10 was a Fisher Price action figure of "Billy Blazes", a fictitious character from the children's series "Rescue Heroes". Today, this action figure is retired; Mr. Fireman will instead be computer drawn for all future episodes. Category:Characters